Burning Glory
Pre-reading This story can be found in Majike Heroes Location: Destroyed kingdom of King Kallan, immediately upon entry it will begin the cutscene. Story as originally written Burning Glory,''' Meron Kallan, The Everlasting Ember''' Author: Rende Astlin, the Myth Seeker Before reading, keep in mind the end result would have happened regardless due to a special item the king came into possession of “Would you rather live your life trapped in a castle, doing orders, making sure everything’s alright, and trying to keep the well being of your kingdom in good condition, all while your father is being slowly poisoned by a bracelet to kill his people. Or would your live freely, doing whatever you want, when you want. You would have no cares or concerns, just free thinking. Even if I didn't have a choice, I wanted to be free'.”'' '''Long long ago, when Majike was still three huge continents, and even before the Brothers of Hell attacked, there was a kingdom time was not kind enough to lay in its pages, for the kingdom’s name has been lost as well, the only remnants of the entire kingdom was its princess, and only because she had powers deemed sinful for the time. The princess’ name was Meron, and she was said to be the most beautiful girl in the world at the time. Every man would try to ask for her hand in marriage, only for each of them to be denied. It wasn’t until a man who went by the name of Rocawk came along that not only her life, but the entire life of the kingdom, would change. Rocawk wasn’t as known then as he is now, being that he is actually currently known as the first holder of strongest man in the world. The time this story took place in fact was only a couple years after he stole the Purity Whirlwind Magic from the gods. Rocawk had heard that the princess of the kingdom was the fairest maiden in the world, and he wanted nothing more than her hand in marriage. When he approached the king on his throne and the princess, he was at first shooed away as another bothersome suitor before Rocawk told him his name. The king, knowing of this man’s infamy as strongest man alive, allowed him to explain why Rocawk wanted his daughter’s hand in marriage and allowed him to stay with them for a while, as he did not want to get killed by this man’s power of wind for his mistreatment of him. Rocawk stood straight up, the first time he did in a long time, and spoke “The princess of this kingdom, Meron Kallan, she isn’t normal, is she? I can see it in her eyes, she has one of the pure forms of magic, and you do not want to reveal it.” The king, flabbergasted by such a sinful comment, told the guards in the room to leave, so only he, the princess, and Rocawk would be in there. Some of the guards decided to close a door and listen from behind it. The king then stood up from his comfortable throne, and said “How do you know of my daughter’s curse? I, the king of the land, have never told a soul of this, and yet, you, Rocawk, the Wind Thief, know of her powers.” Rocawk then stated that one time, when he was in the area, he saw the princess herself cast magic, and he knew that humans were not completely aware of their existence yet. Some of the eavesdropping guards were surprised to hear this, and on the outside of the castle, a knight in shining armor came barging through the castle doors on his beautiful stallion. He was clearly another suitor. “I am Atlas Adero, and I have come for the hand of Princess Meron, I will do whatever it ta… who’s this ugly rat standing on the carpet like he’s some rich person? Pffffft, a nobody trying to take the hand of the princess, HAH, someone like you would be lucky to get even a peasant lady!” The king then told the knight that the person that he had just insulted was Rocawk, yet the knight just snidely remarked “Hah, the Wind Thief? I’d rather see it to believe it! The stories I’ve been told of Rocawk tell of a mighty Paladin who successfully managed to steal wind magic and the pure whirlwind magic from the gods! And yet, here I stand, looking at a scrawny man who looks like he belongs in a peasant village, and a poor one at that! I have an idea, let’s have ourselves a magic battle, and whoever the survivor is gets the hand of the princess.” Rocawk agreed to the challenge, as well as the king, to both the men’s and Meghaine’s surprise. The king then stated, “We shall have the challenge after 3 suns and 3 moons have passed. To the training rooms with both of you! Rocawk didn’t train at all in the next three days, for he didn’t need or want to, due to his incredible wind powers. On the second day, Meron came to him, and asked why he would not train, she also said Atlas has already gone through nearly twenty training dummies, and that he’s going through more as they speak. Rocawk only had one thing to say in response “Princess, there is nothing to fear, that man is only but a simple strength man, he will stand no chance against me, I bet he just bluffed about having magic, heh.” Meron could only sigh in annoyance as Rocawk continued to laze about. On the third night, Meron couldn’t sleep, she went to the balcony of the castle, and just stared off into the distance, thinking about what might happen to Rocawk if he tried to fight Atlas. “I don’t understand this, but I feel like I like Rocawk. I know he’s just lazy and going to get himself killed, but I feel like there’s a different side to him that’s not just centered around being a commonday thief and strongest man alive. I feel like, like I love this man… if only he didn’t just want me because I’m a princess. Yet, how did he see me using the Purity Ember magic? Nobody has ever seen me use my magic before, all I really could remember is a large glowing red ball landing on me one day and poof, I had magic.” Rocawk had gone to see her, and was under the balcony. He heard what she said, and to him, she was right, he only really wanted her because she was a princess and her looks, and he felt he should be a better man. For the rest of the night, he sailed across the winds and trained his wind magics in the nearby forest of trees. “Time for your insolence to pay off runt! You are taking the name of the strongest man alive in vain!” Atlas shouted to Rocawk once they both entered the arena. The king and Meron were sitting in their booth prepared to watch the fight. Meron started worrying about Rocawk, unaware of the training he did last night and of hearing what she said about him. Rocawk, on the other hand, walked to one end of the arena, and stood tall. According to legend, Rocawk was 8 feet tall, which is abnormal even by Majike’s current height standards, he towered over the other people and Atlas, who stood still on the other side. Atlas was muttering to himself about how he’ll be happy to become a king once he kills the poser. The king counted down the seconds, and the fight began. Atlas ran towards Rocawk with all his might, while Rocawk just stood still, doing absolutely nothing, Atlas shouted a magic attack, and fire consumed his fist, he punched Rocawk, but the man just wouldn’t budge. Atlas then tried to consume both of his arms in a brighter fire, and threw an endless amount of punches at Rocawk, who still didn’t move. The crowd wondered what the man was thinking, the princess was worried even more and the king himself started to worry. Then, Atlas did something unexpected, he turned his entire body into fire, something nobody had seen for the time, and then yelled to the crowd “BEHOLD MY POWER. For I, am the Purity Fire Magic user, I shall strike this pathetic man down once and for all.” Atlas then walked far back, all the way to the other end of the arena. The crowd and the king and princess fell silent as they watched what appeared to be the start of the end of the fight. “Poser, this is your last chance at life, do you have anything to say at all?” Atlas asked Rocawk just before starting his attack. Rocawk still stood there, in silence, not saying anything or moving at all. “Nothing to say? Well, guess some people don’t like to have final words, whelp time to die.” Atlas then charged forward at Rocawk, still standing still, and, just before Atlas could hit him, Rocawk raised his right arm, and muttered something under his breath. The attack that Rocawk used was unknown, but what it did was when Atlas’ flame body came into contact with Rocawk’s hand, he was consumed by whirlwinds and flown high into the sky. Rocawk then jumped high into the air, enough to where Atlas was, and grabbed him, and created a huge explosion of wind and fire, causing the death of Atlas once and for all. The explosion however, was so big, that almost the entire kingdom had been destroyed. This is because of the power that Rocawk was infusing into Atlas’ fire body basically overloaded him, and caused a huge explosion because they were both Purity Magic users. The explosion was so big and so loud that the entire world could hear it. Rocawk fell back down to the destroyed arena, glowing and emitting wind from his body as he looked through the wreckage for survivors. Meron was alive, she wanted to be mad at him, but instead of being mad for destroying her kingdom, she thanked him, for freeing her of being a princess. Her father had died in the explosion, as did most of the villagers. Rocawk said that he knew she was special, and that she did not deserve to live a life trapped in the castle. The two watched the Purity Fire Magic leave Atlas’ body. Meron asked what it was doing, to which Rocawk stated that when a purity type magic leaves the body, it lands somewhere on the planet, and another person can take it. Rocawk then made a joke that it would be amusing if one just landed on a person after the last user died. Rocawk and Meron then left the kingdom riding on the winds to explore the rest of the world and its wonders. As for the kingdom, nobody ever saw or heard about it again, all texts on it were destroyed in the blast. This is where the story of Meron Kallan ends, she and Rocawk eventually wed and lived in eternal peace and happiness, living their lives freely without care or anyone to stop, or so they thought… Forward Honestly no matter what would happen the kingdom of King Kallan would have been destroyed because King Kallan had come into the possession of Ayal’s Brace, which poisoned his mind to want to kill others. As for Rocawk and Meron, they were separated sometime prior to Enetol’s quest, unfortunately, but it wasn’t divorce or something like that it was due to other things that literally separated them. This story has been gathered from accounts in the Unknown Waters Vicinity by people who claim to have found the arena where Rocawk and Atlas fought, as well as information given by Rocawk Ventus himself. The current whereabouts of Meron Kallan are currently unknown, but neither I nor the government shall rest until the user of the Ember Hex is located and more information can be obtained. Category:Majike Myths and Mysteries